unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Call To Greatness XIII
'''Call To Greatness XIII '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on April 29, 2018. The event was hosted by both the Wednesday Night Intensity and Friday Night Severity brands, and was headlined by two, double main events. The first level main events featured Ash competing against Morbid on the Severity side of the card, and Zack Hardy facing Kyle Reece Jr inside of a Hell in a Cell on the Intensity side of the card, with Reece giving up his position as Wednesday Night Intensity general manager if he were to lose, and Zack Hardy retiring from professional wrestling if he were to lose. The second level main events featured James defending the USW Championship against Mr. Anthony on the Intensity side of the card in an opportunity that Mr. Anthony received by winning the 2018 Insanity match at the event earlier in the year, and Majagetta defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Cannon on the Severity side of the card, where the loser of the match would be forced to leave Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. At the event, the location and venue for the following year's event was revealed to be Chicago, Illinois. This would make Call To Greatness XIV the first Ultimate Showcase Wrestling event to be held outside of the northeastern area of the continental United States, and the second event in USW history to be held outside of the eastern coast of the continental United States, with the first being Bullet Proof XI later in the year. The event received mixed reviews, with critics praising the event for it's pacing and production value, but citing incidents like the ring-substitution that was needed after the Wyler and Seth hardcore match due to an accidental fire as a main contributor for the off-balance of the in-ring action and live-feed broadcasted during the live event. The event was notable for multiple reasons, the biggest of such reasons being the first occurrence of a women's match in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling history, with Aphrodite and Alicia Sinclair being official performers in the kickoff match, as the God Complex (with Aphrodite) would battle Verse 9, Arrow, Indigo Child and Alicia Sinclair. This would eventually lead to the inception of official women's divisions in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling shortly after this show, as well as the introduction to the USW Women's Championship and World's Women's Championship shortly after that. Other notable events included Zack Hardy defeating Kyle Reece Jr in a Hell in a Cell match, which forced Kyle Reece Jr to vacate his position as general manager of the Wednesday Night Intensity brand, which would see the first occurrence of a non-Reece family member being an on-screen authority figure of a USW-related show in the company's history. The event would also be the final Call To Greatness event for YoYo Joe, who would quietly retire from active competition later that year, as well as Arrow, who would be released from Ultimate Showcase Wrestling shortly after the event. This would be the first Call To Greatness appearance for the entirety of the God Complex, Alicia Sinclair, and Mr. Anthony. This would also be the first time Zack Hardy would compete at a Call To Greatness event since Call To Greatness IX in 2014, and would also see him win his seventh consecutive match at the event, tying himself as the winning-est performer in Call To Greatness history with Morbid at a record of 7-0. Match Card